L'héritage de Konoha
by Sauterelle
Summary: Sasuke a une seule fois tendu la main. Depuis, Naruto ne l'a jamais lâchée.


_**Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit, merci de vous être arrêté ici quelques instants.**  
_

_**Voici une nouvelle - et courte - fic qui propose une sorte de fin alternative à**_** Naruto Shippuden_. Spoilers à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire des Uchiwas. _  
**

_**Veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe, d'orthographe ou de grammaire.**_

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

* * *

**L'héritage de Konoha**

La route était longue, sinueuse, serpentant au beau milieu de vastes prairies verdoyantes. Des nuages, gros et molletonneux, défilaient nonchalamment dans le ciel d'azur. La route se perdait dans l'horizon, menant au Pays des Rizières, habité par de pacifiques villageois.

Bien qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage de glace, Sasuke était soulagé d'être enfin sorti de la forêt. Voilà presque une dizaine de jours qu'il la parcourait et commençait à désespérer d'en voir le bout. La vue d'un horizon dégagé lui procura une étrange sensation d'ivresse, qu'il retint fermement. Toujours aussi indifférent, il marcha le long de la route, bien décidé à poursuivre son itinéraire. Il avait encore une longue route à faire, et il était pressé de s'échapper de cette terre qu'il avait autrefois appelé son foyer. A cette pensée, l'adolescent s'autorisa un rictus dégoûté. _Sa maison_. Quelle maison… Le Pays du Feu n'était plus pour lui qu'une nation détruite, traîtresse, condamnée à s'effondrer. Plus rien ne le retenait au village de la Feuille, méthodiquement détruit lors de la dernière grande guerre ninja.

-Sasuke…

Plus rien, sauf une seule chose, songea le jeune ninja sans se retourner, ni s'arrêter, se forçant à ignorer la voix geignarde dans son dos.

-Sasuuukeeee… !

Les yeux cobalts se fermèrent, le pas s'allongea. Un mugissement indigné dans le dos de l'Uchiwa.

-Oi ! Bâtard ! Je te parle !

L'insulte eut au moins le mérite de faire battre une veine contre la tempe de Sasuke qui, hormis ce seul signe d'agacement, ne laissa rien trahir de ses émotions. Si ce n'était, peut-être, les muscles de ses épaules anormalement tendus….

-Bâtard de Sasuke ! Regarde-moi, au moins !

Cette fois, la main pâle du jeune ninja tomba sur la garde de son katana, pour s'y agripper férocement, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Sasuke entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et puis une silhouette aussi voyante qu'agaçante apparut devant lui. Sa mâchoire se contracta.

Uzumaki Naruto marchait à reculons devant lui, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux d'azur brillants de colère. Il portait toujours, encore, cette tenue orange citrouille, plus que ridicule. A le voir, on aurait eu du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse d'un ninja. Seul le bandeau, fermement attaché à la tête de l'idiot, trahissait son véritable statut.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en retenant à grand-mal un sifflement méprisant. Le village caché de la Feuille était tout de même tombé bien bas pour nommer un idiot pareil ninja. Ce crétin savait à peine lancer des kunais correctement.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Oi, bâtard ! appela-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi sonore. Arrête de m'insulter !

-Tu es le seul qui n'arrête pas de m'insulter, idiot fini.

Le jeune Uchiwa savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Un pur réflexe. Apparemment, il était tombé dans une sorte de piège, car le visage de l'autre andouille se fendit d'un sourire particulièrement stupide.

-Aha ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton victorieux en pointant un index en direction du visage impassible de son interlocuteur. Tu m'as parlé ! Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, bâtard !

-Hm.

Oui, Sasuke avait eu tort. Il aurait mieux fait de continuer d'ignorer le blond. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une tâche pratiquement impossible quand ça concernait Naruto. Essayez d'ignorer l'idiot, il fera tout et n'importe quoi pour que vous lui adressiez la parole, ne serait-ce que pour l'insulter. Sasuke en savait quelque chose.

Ils continuèrent leur route. Ou plutôt, Sasuke continua sa route tandis que la peste blonde le suivait obstinément, trottinant à présent à côté de lui en babillant quelque chose qui devait sans doute avoir rapport avec le village de la Feuille. Le jeune ninja ignora son compagnon d'infortune, plongé dans ses pensées.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que Naruto se colle à lui comme ça ? Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, avaient été camarades et même amis durant leurs années Genin – bien que_ techniquement_, ils soient encore tous les deux des Genin, Naruto parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de repasser l'examen Chuunin, Sasuke parce qu'il était un ninja déserteur – mais cette époque remontaient à plusieurs années. Ils avaient dix-sept ans maintenant, plus douze. Et Sasuke avait abandonné la Feuille depuis déjà quatre ans.

Tout le monde avait abandonné l'idée de le ramener au village. Kakashi, qui s'était donné pour devoir de le tuer de ses propres mains car il était son « échec ». Le Godaime et l'ermite Jiraiya, qui voyaient en lui une réplique de leur traître d'ami Orochimaru. Même Sakura, qui avait fini par cesser de voir Sasuke comme l'homme de ses rêves et l'avait considéré comme le criminel qu'il était devenu. Aux yeux de tous les résidents du village de la Feuille, Sasuke était une cause perdue, juste bon à utiliser pour son Sharingan, don précieux d'une lignée dont il était l'unique représentant.

Tout le monde, se répéta Sasuke avec amertume, sauf Naruto. Le nouveau héros de la Feuille était-il trop têtu pour abandonner la partie, ou trop bête pour se rendre compte qu'il se battait pour une cause perdue ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à suivre Sasuke partout comme un petit chien, lui ordonnant, le suppliant de revenir au village ?

-Bâtard ! hurla soudain ledit petit chien dans son oreille.

Sasuke grogna et lança un regard meurtrier au blond, bien qu'il ne jugeât pas utile d'activer son Sharingan pour un crétin tel que Naruto. Inutile de gâcher ses précieuses réserves de chakra.

Naruto le regardait bizarrement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard sérieux et pénétrant. Ce n'était pas le genre d'expression que Sasuke avait coutume de voir sur le visage du Jinchûriki.

Le blond porta une main à sa joue.

-Ton œil saigne, là, dit-il en mimant le geste sur son propre visage.

Oh. D'un geste absent, Sasuke passa une main contre son œil et sur joue, essuyant la larme de sang qui s'était décrochée de ses cils sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il reporta ses yeux cobalts au loin, tentant une nouvelle fois d'ignorer le regard inquiet de l'idiot.

Naruto avait passé son enfance seul, mal-aimé du village qui l'acclamait aujourd'hui. Orphelin, il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui valait tant de haine, et personne n'avait jugé nécessaire de lui expliquer la situation. Ca avait été plus simple de cracher sur un enfant de six ans, seul et sans protection. Pas une seule fois on ne lui avait tendu la main.

Sasuke l'avait fait, et aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Naruto avait appelé à l'aide, et il avait tendu la main. Il avait tendu la main, et après de longues minutes d'un regard suspicieux et méfiant, Naruto l'avait agrippée. Et il ne l'avait plus lâchée. Plus une seule fois.

Des années que Sasuke traînait le blond derrière lui comme un boulet, parce que quoi qu'il fasse, peu importe la force avec laquelle il frappait Naruto, l'idiot ne l'avait pas lâché. Plus il frappait, plus Naruto s'accrochait. Encore et encore, et ça _énervait _Sasuke. Que fallait-il faire pour que ce débile comprenne qu'il ne fallait plus le suivre, qu'il fallait le laisser s'abandonner aux ténèbres qui lui seyaient si bien. Après tout, cela arrangeait tout le monde : Naruto était le nouvel espoir, la nouvelle lumière Sasuke était le nouveau monstre, le nouveau traître. Les rôles avaient été bien répartis.

-…et là, Sakura a frappé Sai tellement fort qu'elle lui a cassé deux dents ! Je te jure ! Il ne faut pas l'énerver, Sakura-chan…, jacassait la voix agaçante de l'idiot.

Sakura, répéta intérieurement Sasuke. Pourquoi l'idiot parlait-il de la fille dont il avait longuement été amoureux ? Sakura était morte, comme la plupart des habitants de la Feuille. Très ironique pour une ninja médicale renommée de mourir la première, d'ailleurs. Sakura avait rendu l'âme sur le champ de bataille la première, en voulant défendre son maître. Même les soins de la légendaire Tsunade n'avaient pas suffit à la sauver. Sakura était morte dans les bras de son maître et baignant dans son sang. Etrangement, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres à cet instant.

Le plus étrange, en fait, n'était pas le sourire de Sakura. C'était le fait que Sasuke ait pris la peine de l'enterrer. Comme tous les autres morts du champ de bataille, résonna l'Uchiwa. Mais il avait porté une attention particulière à Sakura, comme guidé par l'ancienne amitié qui les liait par le passé. A elle et à Kakashi. Il n'avait même pas récupéré son Sharingan avant de le mettre en terre. Pourquoi, Sasuke l'ignorait.

-Ton cousin Obito a fait don de son Sharingan à Kakashi-Sensei, l'informa Naruto au beau milieu d'une passionnante tirade sur les ramens.

Oh, fit encore Sasuke en inclinant légèrement le visage. Oui, c'est vrai. Kakashi le lui avait avoué lorsqu'il était encore Genin et qu'il l'avait interrogé sur la provenance de son Sharingan. Obito était un nom que Sasuke avait par une ou deux occasions entendu durant son enfance. Son cousin était mort plusieurs années avant sa naissance.

-Pour un prétendu génie, tu es vraiment idiot, bâtard, commenta Naruto en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Sasuke l'ignora.

-Tu n'arrête pas de prétendre que tu n'es qu'un criminel sans cœur qui a « rompu les liens », poursuivit le blond. Mais c'est rien que des paroles en l'air.

Sasuke l'ignora.

-Non ? le provoqua Naruto avec sarcasme. Alors dis-moi, bâtard sans cœur, pourquoi tu es revenu au village ? Pourquoi tu as lâché ton serpent géant sur le Susano'ô de Madara qui est, je te le rappelle, ton ancêtre direct ? Pourquoi tu as pris le temps d'enterrer tout le monde ? Pourquoi tu as enterré Sakura-chan avec une bouteille de saké de la vieille Tsunade ? Pourquoi tu as enterré Kakashi-Sensei avec sa collection d'_Icha Icha Paradise _? Pourquoi tu as ent…

-Idiot, le coupa l'Uchiwa froidement.

Mais il n'ajouta rien. L'idiot avait raison.

-Avoue-le, grogna Naruto. Tu nous aimes, hein ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers le blond pour voir son sourire idiot. Il n'y avait que ce crétin pour débiter des discours pareils. Un Uchiwa ? Aimer ? Peuh.

Encore une fois, Naruto sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées.

-Tu nous aimes à ta façon, j'imagine, spécula le blond d'une voix soudain plus songeuse. Je veux dire que Sakura nous donnait des pommes pour nous dire qu'elle nous aimait, ou Kakashi-Sensei nous offrait des ramens pour nous dire qu'il nous aimait, un peu comme Iruka-Sensei, en fait… Mais toi, c'était… je ne sais pas, dans tes actions. C'est toujours toi qui as été le plus subtil de l'équipe.

Et Naruto le moins fin, railla intérieurement Sasuke. En grandissant, Naruto était devenu quelqu'un de particulièrement émotionnel. Il était le premier à se tourner vers l'autre, à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, sans attendre rien en retour. Naruto aimait sans compter, donner sans recevoir.

-Tu aimes tellement, poursuivait Naruto, que tu es prêt à tout sacrifier. Même ta propre vie. C'est une caractéristique de ton clan, je crois.

A cela, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil suspicieux.

-De quoi tu parles, idiot ? grommela-t-il.

Naruto tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui, et Sasuke se retrouva plongé dans un regard honnête, sincère, profond. Les yeux de Naruto.

-Tes yeux, répondit le blond. Le Sharingan. Tout le monde dit que c'est l'œil de la haine.

-Parce que c'est vrai, siffla Sasuke avec exaspération.

-Je crois qu'ils se trompent, le coupa Naruto. Je crois que c'est l'œil de l'amour. Un amour tellement grand qu'il rend l'utilisateur prêt à tout pour défendre ce qu'il aime.

Allons. Comptez sur Naruto pour vous débiter son discours sur l'amour. Sasuke leva encore les yeux au ciel. Mais la réflexion du blond lui trotta dans la tête. Après tout, n'était-ce pas par amour pour lui qu'Itachi avait tout sacrifié, de sa famille jusqu'à son honneur et sa propre vie ? Son Sharingan, si terrifiant, si puissant, avait-il atteint ce niveau par haine pour la guerre et la violence ou par amour pour Sasuke et la paix ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne vit pas Naruto venir se planter droit devant lui. Le jeune ninja manqua de se cogner contre l'idiot qui lui servait de compagnon, avant de réagir au dernier moment et se figer. Il planta ses yeux de cobalt, durs et froids, dans les saphirs chauds de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, idiot ? gronda l'Uchiwa.

La question était d'ordre général. Qu'est-ce que tu veux depuis toutes ces années ? Pour suivre Sasuke partout ? Pourquoi toujours avoir de l'espoir en lui quand Sasuke lui-même n'y croyait plus ?

Naruto le fixa d'un air si sérieux que la situation aurait presque pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave.

-Quoi ? s'impatienta l'Uchiwa lorsque le blond resta silencieux après plusieurs secondes.

Sasuke sentit son sang se glacer et ses yeux muscles se raidir quand deux bras entourèrent ses épaules, et qu'il se retrouva dans l'étreinte de Naruto. Le blond irradiait de chaleur, qui s'étendit lentement sur la peau froide et pâle de Sasuke. L'adolescent aux cheveux d'encre resta aussi raide qu'un bâton dans les bras du blond, ne répondant pas à l'étreinte sans pour autant la repousser. Il était comme paralysé.

Naruto s'agrippait à ses épaules fermement, comme s'il craignait voir l'Uchiwa s'évaporer, et Sasuke pouvait sentir le cœur du blond battre contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, frissonnant lorsque le parfum d'herbe fraîche et de ramen emplit ses narines. Une odeur de Naruto. Sakura sentait les fleurs et la cerise. Kakashi le cuir et le métal.

Quelle odeur pouvait-il bien lui-même dégager, Sasuke s'interrogeait.

-La nuit, répondit aussitôt Naruto dans son oreille. Et le cheveu roussi, aussi.

Le cheveu roussi ? Hm. Le corps contre lui fut secoué d'un rire.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, bâtard.

Sasuke décida de ne pas répondre. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, songea-t-il.

Quand cet idiot allait-il le lâcher ? Il aurait pu se débattre, le repousser, l'insulter, le tuer même. Mais il resta parfaitement immobile. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa vue se brouillait, ni pourquoi ses joues étaient humides, ni pourquoi…

Naruto rit contre son oreille. Un rire grave, chaud qui lui chatouilla la peau.

-Quel idiot, soupira le blond. Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde dit que tu es un génie, bâtard. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

Si Sasuke avait été dans son état normal, il aurait rétorqué, lancé une réplique acerbe qui aurait fait rougir le débile qui se serait énervé, et du coup l'aurait _lâché_ et Sasuke aurait pu enfin reprendre son chemin.

Mais rien n'était normal. Ni Sasuke, ni ce qu'il faisait, ni cette route qu'il foulait depuis des jours et des jours, en promettant de ne jamais se retourner, jamais se retourner... et ni cet _idiot fini _qui le suivait partout comme une peste.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir enfin clair ?

-Ca s'appelle pleurer, fit Naruto d'un ton étrangement placide.

Lui… Sasuke l'aurait frappé si…

-Tu ne peux pas frapper un fantôme, bâtard. C'est comme essayer de tuer le vent. Personne ne t'a jamais dit ça ?

Si, aurait voulu rétorqué sèchement Sasuke, mais il n'avait jamais cru aux fantômes.

-C'est vrai que ça ressemble à un conte pour enfants, concéda Naruto. Tu préfères esprit ? Présence ? Âme ?

Et il ne l'avait pas encore lâché. Sasuke commençait à en avoir assez de l'entendre parler dans son oreille. Bien que, techniquement, Naruto ne le tenait pas. Il ne lui parlait pas. Il n'était même pas censé être là. Naruto n'était _pas _là.

Sasuke pleurait, et il n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes. Il pleurait, contre l'épaule de Naruto, contre l'épaule de l'unique ami qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui. Il crut sentir une main frotter son dos dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

C'était comme si ses larmes avaient renforcé la détermination de Naruto. Ses bras se resserrèrent contre ses épaules, et les mèches blondes chatouillèrent le visage ravagé de larmes de l'Uchiwa.

-Tu nous aime, Sasuke, murmura la voix dans son oreille, et Sasuke pouvait presque voir le sourire victorieux du blond sur son visage.

L'étreinte se brisa, mais les mains restèrent fermement posées sur ses épaules. Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux rougis, croisa un regard d'un bleu profond comme le saphir, si brillant et si déterminé. Un regard de Naruto.

Le blond sourit comme l'idiot qu'il était et désigna d'une main le bandeau qu'il portait. Le bandeau de ninja. Le bandeau qui portait une éraflure rayant le symbole du Village de la Feuille.

Le bandeau de Sasuke.

-C'est toi qui me l'a laissé, l'informa inutilement Naruto. Il restera toujours avec moi, c'est la promesse d'une vie.

D'une vie, se répéta Sasuke. Laquelle ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main chaude se posa contre sa poitrine, juste sous la base de son cou. Il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour voir ce que Naruto avait pris dans le creux de sa paume. Mais il le fit quand même, ne serait-ce que pour masquer ses larmes.

La pierre bleue brillait dans la main de Naruto. Un cadeau du Godaime Hokage à l'héritage du Yondaime. Sasuke se demandait s'il avait ne serait-ce que le droit de porter cette pierre autour de son cou.

-C'est mon héritage, répondit Naruto en lâchant la pierre. Et qui est mieux placé que toi pour le porter, bâtard ?

Sasuke leva les yeux. Naruto le regardait avec ce regard rempli de défi, et il avait ce sourire, ce sourire tellement _idiot_… Sasuke dû se mordre les lèvres pour retenir le nouveau sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater dans sa gorge.

-Tu es notre héritage à nous tous, maintenant, déclara Naruto en souriant. Tu portes Konoha dans ton cœur.

Le corps du blond devenait de moins en moins solide. Sasuke pouvait voir la route à travers lui. La chaleur omniprésente contre sa poitrine avait disparue, cédant la place à l'air glacial du vent qui battait la plaine.

L'Uchiwa sentit une vague de panique l'engloutir. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il tendit une main en avant.

-Attends !

Le blond inclina la tête, l'air surpris. Sasuke sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues, et à la crainte se mêla la colère.

-Tu vas me laisser comme ça ?! Après toutes ces semaines à me pourrir la vie ?

Voyant le visage impassible de Naruto, Sasuke détourna les yeux.

-Tch, tu aurais mieux fait de me foutre la paix dès l'instant où je t'ai enterré, espèce de sale crétin !

Sasuke tremblait. Il aurait voulu croire que c'était de rage. Il avait mal, tellement mal et il ne savait pas comment…

Un doigt se heurta contre son front, le forçant à reculer d'un pas. Incrédule, il releva la tête. A travers ses larmes, il pouvait voir le sourire de l'idiot, toujours aussi large même si Naruto n'était plus qu'une ombre à peine visible.

-N'oublie pas bâtard, tu es notre héritage. On sera toujours avec toi, quoi que tu croies, quoi que tu fasses.

Ca ressemblait presque à une menace aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il aurait voulu que c'en soit une. Mais il savait que c'était une promesse. Et Naruto tenait toujours ses promesses.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, et Naruto avait disparu. Le vide, la douleur et le froid furent d'autant plus intense dans son cœur. D'un geste automatique, il se raccrocha à son pendentif, ignorant les larmes, les sanglots, et sa solitude. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et les nuages, comme espérant y trouver enfin la paix qu'il recherchait.

Sasuke avait une seule fois tendu la main. Et depuis, Naruto ne l'avait jamais lâchée. Et il ne le fera probablement jamais. C'était la promesse d'une vie.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.  
_**


End file.
